The present invention relates to devices for packaging and applying a cosmetic product, for example, a makeup or a care product.
The term “cosmetic product” as used in the context of the present invention means a product as defined in Council Directive 93/35/EEC of Jun. 14, 1993, that amends Council Directive 76/768/EEC.
European patent application EP-A2-1 314 373 describes a device for packaging and applying a product, the device comprising a ball that is rotatably mounted in a housing, the ball including at least one substance that is capable of exerting an action on the product. In particular, the product may be exposed to a magnetic field generated by the ball during application. Such exposure may, for example, be intended to endow the product, after the product has been packaged, with properties that the product does not possess at the time the product is packaged.